Whisky de Fogo OU Fogo de Whisky vai saber?
by Lilibeth
Summary: A comemoração da conquista da taça de quadribol ao estilo escocês. Kilts, Gigas e muita alegria.


Esta fic foi escrita em comemoração ao primeiro ano da lista Potter Slash Fics, e é uma resposta aos desafios da bebida e dos signos ("Faça uma fic que contenha qualquer tipo de bebida, em qualquer situação" E "Escolha um ou mais personagens do Universo Potteriano e descreva as características do seu signo"). Quer conhecer um pouco mais do PSF ? http/ Live Journal, Potterslashfics. No Yahoogrupos, potter underline slash underline pics.

Título da fic: " Whisky de Fogo OU Fogo de Whisky (vai saber?)"  
Ship: Fred/George são de Gêmeos (OK, eu sei que para a JK eles são arianos, mas para mim não)  
Censura: PG-13  
Resumo: "Não é o que não pode ser que não é". Arnaldo Antunes  
Avisos (se houver): Ah, essa fic também é Slash. Slash não é só nome de banda de rock, também é algo referente a yaoi, ou seja namoro de menino com menino. Não gosta ? Não tem problema, é só clicar no botaozinho verde com a seta branca para a esquerda que tem lá em cima. Gosta ? Divirta-se então como eu me diverti ao escrever.

_O QUE – Arnaldo Antunes_

_Que não é o que não pode ser que  
Não é o que não pode  
Ser que não é  
O que não pode ser que não  
É o que não  
Pode ser  
Que não  
É  
O que não pode ser que  
Não é o que não pode ser  
Que não é o que  
O que?  
O que?  
O que?  
Que não é o que não pode ser que não é_

- NÃO TEM PRÁ NINGUÉM! GRYFFINDOR É REI TAMBÉM!WES-LEY! WES-LEY! WES-LEY !

Quase nem se conseguia ouvir outra coisa que não aquele estúpido grito de guerra que já estava começando a ficar desafinado, arrastado, meio dúbio... afinal, após cinco caixas de cerveja amanteigada e duas de firewhisky não era de se estranhar que a cantoria estivesse um pouco mais confusa... mas a algazarra estava bem longe de terminar, pelo visto. E a meia noite já tinha passado há muito...

Mas o que não baixava nem por um segundo era a alegria Weasley: os gêmeos, responsáveis diretos pela vitória Gryffindor tinham se decidido a fazer daquela uma festa completamente inesquecível. Afinal quem tinha sido o artista que conseguiu jogar um balaço no apanhador da Slytherin bem na hora que ele ia pegar o pomo? Um Weasley - porque ninguém sabia direito se tinha sido Fred ou George... Mas, também o que importava ? – tinha feito aquilo, claro, um GRYFFINDOR Weasley tinha rebatido para o gêmeo, que mandou um balaço indefensável, arrebentando a cara do loiríssimo Malfoy no barro vermelho do campo de Quidditch. Finalmente dando as cores certas àquela lesma quase incolor, repetia à exaustão um já sem voz Dean Thomas, voltando à arenga de "não tem pra ninguém" .

E, para ficar ainda mais típico e tripudiar bem sobre o cadáver da honra Malfoy, Fred (ou George, vai saber) tinha colocado um Kilt com as cores do seu clã : vermelho, vermelho, vermelho... e um pouquinho de amarelo e negro, (para dar o tom que estava o humor dos rivais, ele dizia a todo mundo) enquanto entornava mais um pouco do bom e velho malte, sempre berrando que seu clã era o melhor de todos Só que nisso era violentamente contestado por Seammus Finnigan, que já tinha se vestido pra guerra com seu indefectível kilt azul, verde e marrom e - quem sabe ? - iniciar uma saudável batalha campal dentro do Salão Comunal. Como uma boa comemoração escocesa, claro, que no final acaba sempre em dança, muita comida e alguns murros bem distribuídos. Tudo isso regado a um excelente firewhisky das terras altas, e amizades eternas.

Engalfinharam-se finalmente os dois dançando uma Giga que quase ia ficando obscena (afinal, dançar usando um kilt é uma arte que poucos dominam, principalmente quando bêbados), Weasley (Fred ou George, o que importa ?) esticou a mão em direção ao seu gêmeo e gritou :

- Hei, Weasley (George ou Fred, quem vai saber?), me dá mais uma garrafa de firewhisky !

- Certo, Weasley, aí vai !

E a garrafa que voou foi cair certeira nas mãos de seu reflexo real, quase do outro lado do salão Comunal... ah, esses gêmeos...

- Hei, vocês , vamos parar de beber tanto! Já são quase duas da manhã, e a professora McGonagall logo vai vir ver porque essa festa não termina, e aí vai encontrar vocês assim bêbados...

- Ah, Mione, eu não estou bebendo, é ele que está!

- Eu mereço, não mereço? Afinal, detonei a lesma: de branco-tétano ficou verde-vômito! Só não sei se foi de raiva ou do balaço direto no estômago!

- Foi de nojo de uma coisa tão impura e pobre como um reles balaço tocando as tenras carnes de um Malfoy! HÁ-HÁ-HÁ-HÁ! Dá essa garrafa aqui, Weasley! Afinal, você é o Fred ou o George?

- Sou o George!

- MENTIROSO! – Berrou do outro lado do salão o outro Weasley, rindo até não mais poder, abrindo outra garrafa e também entornando generosamente, sob os olhares cada vez mais bravios da monitora.

- É hora de dançar, moçada! Vamos, belas meninas, vamos pegar seus pares e comemorar! Vem, minha linda Mione, vamos dançar!

- Hei, George, pode largar a Mione!

- Ai, Ron, deixa eu fazer essa mal-humorada se divertir um pouco ! Vamos, Mione, vamos dançar uma Giga!

- Oba, vamos todos dançar a Giga ! - Veio correndo o outro Weasley para também fazer par com Mione e dançar um pouquinho, (respeitosamente,claro, porque podia estar bêbado mas conhecia o irmão que tinha) até finalmente entregar a Dama de Ferro para o irmão caçula que não sabia exatamente COMO convidar a monitora mais brava de Hogwarts para dançar. Afinal, para isso servem irmãos bagunceiros, entre outras coisas, não é?

- Vamos, Parvati, vamos dançar! Seammus ensina essa aí como se dança a Giga!

- Venha, Lavender, abraça o Dino agora, e manda ver nesse sapateado! Isso!

A fuzarca que os dois Weasley aprontaram finalmente conseguiu ajeitar alguns dos casais que não sabiam bem como, mas queriam se juntar.

- Ufa, como é duro ser um Cupido! - disse jogando-se finalmente no sofá ao lado do irmão gêmeo, e finalmente olhando-o e rindo muito. Do quê, nem ele sabia, mas motivo tinha. E precisava mesmo ter motivo para rir?

- Nem me fale... parece que finalmente agora o Ron desencalha.

- Também, do jeito como ele veio tirar a Mione dos meus braços... eu achei que ele ia me azarar. E do jeito como você está, meu irmão... não sei não se dessa vez a gente ia conseguir se safar.

- É, parece que eu exagerei um pouco no firewhisky. O que aquela menina morena tá olhando tanto pra cá, hein?

- Vai ver que é a maravilhosa visão de você usando um kilt todo largadão aí no sofá... não dá pra fechar um pouco as pernas, não?

- Ah, eu tô com muito calor.

- Você "tá" é com pouco sangue na sua corrente alcoólica. Vai, safado, fecha as pernas !

- E acabar com o parquinho da ala feminina da Gryffindor? Elas merecem uma visão dos deuses de vez em quando !

- Fecha devagar, e aí você só acaba com _a visão _do parquinho pela ala feminina. Vai, seu tarado!

E sem mais palavras girou a varinha e colocou a plaquinha "fechado para balanço" estrategicamente onde deveria estar a vergonha do seu irmão. O suspiro coletivo quase podia ser escutado, mesmo acima da música absurdamente alta que estava tocando.

- Isso foi golpe sujo...Ela tava quase criando coragem pra chegar aqui. É a Felícia ou a Meggan ?

- Golpe sujo foi você beber tanto que eu tenho de te carregar pro quarto e perder o fim da festa... ah, irmãos...

- Mas é a Melícia ou a Feggan ? – foi a frase que saiu entre um bocejo e outro.

- Sei lá o nome dela, amanhã a gente descobre.

- Tá.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Hoje você exagerou, hein, fera?

- Mas que de outro jeito eu ia conseguir te arrastar no meio de uma festa para cá, hein... fera?

- Você de kilt fica irresistível... Felícia que o diga!

- O nome da menina é Alicia, ô anta!

- Cala a boca e me beija! Pára de rir e me beija, que saco! Pára de rir! Pára...

- Felícia... só você mesmo, Fred.

- Hei, EU sou o Fred!

- Jura ?


End file.
